1. Technical Field
The technology relates to compensating magnetic interference due to hard- and soft-iron effects, so as to improve magnetic field sensing accuracy for magnetic sensors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many hand-held portable electronic devices that provide navigational and/or device orientation functionality as an aid to users of the devices. Some smart phones are capable of providing convenient navigational displays that map a region in which a user is located, and plot a position of a user and/or path that the user has traversed within that region. Some hand-held gaming controllers or remote controllers may also use orientation functionality to provide control of a video game, computing system, or remote apparatus. In some devices, navigational or orientation functionality may be based on global-positioning system (GPS) signals. Some devices may employ an on-board magnetic field sensor for navigational and/or orientation functionality.